


DROIDS

by costumejail



Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [5]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Androids, Canon Disabled Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Not Beta Read, One Shot, Slow Dancing, They're android girls it's hard not to acknowledge, but very vague mentions, implied sex work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24081157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Blue may not like her job, at all, but coming home to Red at the end of the night makes it all worth it.
Relationships: Blue/Red (Danger Days)
Series: Zone Five Quarantine Fair [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1730209
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	DROIDS

**Author's Note:**

> This is for day 5 of the Zone Five Quarantine Fair by @killjoynest! Just to elaborate on the tags, the only reference to sex work is a line I borrowed directly from the comics. It's completely nonexplicit, I just wanted the tag as a warning because I know that Red and Blue's situation is potentially upsetting.  
> If you really want to enhance the reading experience, listen to the Barenaked Ladies cover of "Lovers in a Dangerous Time" while you read, because it came on while I was writing and I had to take a Moment.

The apartment door creaked, just slightly, as Blue pushed it open. She sighed internally, knowing that within a few days she would have to use her already limited funds to buy oil for the hinges, lest the apartment super start breathing down her neck about ‘unnecessary noise’. Then again, she probably should buy some oil just because. Red’s elbow had started to seize, and neither of them wanted to risk sending her to a mechanic, given how outdated she was, BL/ind might just recall her if they found out exactly how much she had started to break down.

A soft noise from the couch distracted Blue from her worried internal monologue. She gently closed the door and turned to see Red rising unsteadily from the couch.

“You’re home.” Red murmured, taking slow steps across the floor towards Blue.

“Sorry,” Blue hung up her poncho and began to unfasten her shoes. “I know I said I’d be back by sunrise but there was a backlog getting out of the Lobby and I had to take a detour and then-”

Blue’s voice faltered at the sensation of Red sliding her hands over her shoulders.

“Hey,” Red pulled Blue back against her chest. “You’re here now, that’s all I care about.”

A sigh escaped Blue’s lips as she closed her eyes, feeling Red hook her chin over her shoulder. She tangled their fingers together and took a deep breath.

“Still, I feel bad leaving you all alone up here.”

“Don’t.”

Blue nodded once. It was an argument they’d had too many times before, Red feeling guilty when she was malfunctioning too much to work, Blue feeling guilty about having to leave Red, both of them feeling guilty anytime the other got upset about their situation. Blue didn’t feel like getting into it again. She was home now, and Red was clearly feeling well enough to be up and moving. That was something to be thankful for.

“I was thinking,” the words escaped Blue as a whisper as she turned to look Red in the eye. “I was talking to another one of the girls and she mentioned a kid that visits the lobby sometimes. He does repairs for cheap, maybe we could see if he could check out your converters, maybe get you a new battery. It might be easier than waiting for the company to get around to it.”

Red hummed, “The application got rejected again.”

It wasn’t a question, Blue dropped her head to Red’s shoulder, “Yeah. Well, they said-”

“It wasn’t worth maintaining an outdated model like me,” filled in Red.

Unable to get the words out, Blue closed her eyes and nodded.

“We can try your mechanic if you want, but not if it means you overexerting yourself to pay. I don’t want us to just be trading pain until one of us gives out.”

“I just don’t- I- I wish I could just snap my fingers and fix everything.”

Gentle pressure at her scalp told Blue that Red was combing her hair with her fingers. She opened her eyes to meet Red’s soft gaze.

“Just having you here makes me feel well. Besides, one day Destroya will come down from the sky and-”

“Free us all. Our bodies will only belong to each other, and the streets will be for shopping, not working.” They finished together, a quiet prayer to a god that Red firmly believed in.

Red pressed her forehead to Blue’s and Blue laughed wetly. Red drew Blue’s hand to her shoulder, placing one of her own on Blue’s waist, and clasped their spare hands together. 

They swayed together slowly. Soft music filled the stale apartment air. It was technically illegal, but Red had bought the chip off of a defunct android back when she was still working. With a little skill, Red modified her own hardware so that she and Blue could tune in to desert radio, whenever they wanted. Neither of them had ever seen real dancing, but they were programmed for rhythmic movements and determined to reclaim as much of themselves as they could. When the song ended, Red sagged. Blue caught her before she hit the floor.

“Sorry," Red whispered. “I guess you tired me out.”

“It’s okay, I should probably charge too.”

Blue gently led Red to their bed. They carefully hooked each other up to their chargers and curled around each other, twining hands and legs. Red closed her eyes and twitched slightly as her ancient charger started to hum.

“You alright?” Blue smoothed a hand over Red’s side.

Red’s eyes opened after a moment, Blue let out a breath she didn’t need to hold.

“Probably needs adjustment.”

“What can I do?” Worry tinged Blue’s voice.

“Kiss it away?” Red gave Blue a small smile.

How could Blue say no to that?

**Author's Note:**

> God I really just love Red and Blue so much.   
> If you caught it, I kind of referenced "we put the faith back in mayhem (it's important to enjoy what you do)" by TheElusiveOllie (Which is an amazing and also heartbreaking Fun Ghoul-centric fic that I think everyone should read) with the "kid mechanic in the Lobby" bit even though the timelines probably dont even come close to matching up.  
> Anyway, thanks for reading!! As always, feel free to leave a comment or send an ask to my tumblr @sleevesareforlosers!


End file.
